Rise of the Guardians 2: Daughter of Darkness
by Wheeler1
Summary: When Jack is kidnapped by Pitch, he meets someone who catches him by surprise, Pitch's Daughter.Will he dispise her? Or just fall in love? OC's used! First RotG Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! First RotG Fanfic! Yes, this will include my OC's but oh well! Enjoy!**

It had been three years since Pitch had tried to destroy the guardians. But, thanks to Jamie and his friends, they had defeated him. The big four, all including North, Tooth, Sandman, and Bunnymund all were busy either with work, or welcoming their newest member Jack Frost. He was sitting on the window seat in North's main room in his work shop. He sighed. '_Where is everyone? It's SOO boring!'. _Sandy was busy giving dreams to children, Tooth was collecting teeth, North was busy for Christmas, and Bunny...He had no clue. Jack stood up, and decided to walk around the factory. Walking past numerous Yeti's, elves, and the occasional toy robot or flying airplane, Jack made it to the globe. Seeing every continent lit up with many little dots, many _believers, _he smiled_. _It felt great to be a guardian.

"Jack! There you are!" A thick Russian voice, which belonged to North. Jack turned to see North walking towards him, a big smile on his face. Jack smiled back, happy to see him. Now he had someone to talk to.

"Hey, North! Takin' a break from Christmas work?" Jack really hoped he was, Christmas was only a few weeks away. The Russian laughed, "No, not really. Just a little while." Jack felt his smile waver a bit. "But, I thought you wanted some company so," North threw his arms up in the air, "Here I am!" The teen laughed. "Ok! Fine by me, I'm bored as it is." North looked at Jack with an almost knowing look," So, how's being a new guardian?" Jack's smile grew bigger. "It's so much fun!" North nodded, "That is good Jack!" But their talk was over when Phil the Yeti came tumbling in the room, saying...well, whatever Yeti's say. North groaned. He turned to Jack, "More work, sorry Jack." And with that, he walked out of the room. Jack sighed, leaning against the railing around the globe. Then something caught his eye. _Black sand. _At first, Jack thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but then it started to cover the whole globe.A sinister laugh filled the room.

_Pitch was back. _

Jack's eyes go wide. He could hardly believe it. Hadn't his Nightmares ripped him apart or something? Jack did nothing but stare for a minute, but Pitch's voice filled the whole room.

"Hello, Jack Frost. Miss me?" Jack froze. Should he run for it? That probably wasn't the best idea. Instead, he slowly turned around to see Pitch Black. He was lucky that he was a few feet away from him, but he was un-lucky for Pitch to be in front of the door, his only exit. Those stupid Nightmares covered the little corner of the roof, where Manny usually was when he was choosing a new Guardian. Pitch had a creepy looking smile on his face. He gulped loudly, he needed a plan. And fast. He pointed his staff towards him. Pitch chuckled. It wasn't a cheery chuckle, but a dark one instead. He shot ice out one it, but Pitch melted into the shadows. With the door clear and open, he ran. But Pitch closed it. Jack started banging the door with his fist.

"It's no use Jack." Pitch said. Jack flew into the air quickly shooting at Pitch. He ducked, clearly caught by surprise. Black sand flew by Jack's head. The little battle lasted a while, but Pitch was tired of this. He grabbed a block of ice, and it hit the back of his head. Jack gasped, he crumpled to the ground, and his whole world turned pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! And welcome back! Now, we get to see Pitch's daughter! Hahaha. Anyways, ENJOY!**

Jack groaned. His head hurt, his body hurt. What happened? Oh yeah. Pitch. Wait. Did he kidnap him? Great...note sarcasm. Slowly jack opened his eyes, it was dark. Jack tried to get his eyes adjusted to the dark. After awhile they did, well a little bit.

"Wakey, Wakey Jack!" sneered a voice; Pitch. A dim light turned on, and revealed that Jack was stuck in a cell. Jack ran over to the bars and shook them wildly, hoping to break them. Didn't work. Jack walked away from the bars for a moment, before running back terrified.

"W-Where's my staff?!" Pitch stared at him for a moment, before roaring in laughter. " Did you really think I would let you keep it?" Jack backed up, glaring a death glare at Pitch. "Fine. Just tell me where it's at." Pitch looked at his nails, the way popular girls would do, "With Elizabeth." Jack looked confused. "Who's Elizabeth?" Pitch grinned. " My daughter." Jack froze.

_Daughter?!_

_Pitch has a daughter?!_

Jack was just so confused. How could Pitch have a daughter? So, he just decided to get some answers, " How could you have a daughter?! And how could she not hate you?!" The questions rambled on, and on. Pitch kept looking at Jack with a vacant stare. "Your real annoying, you know that right?" Jack glared at him." Shut up." Pitch looked out the open door, which Jack was sure it wasn't there before. Pitch shouted, "Elizabeth!" A girl around Jacks age came into the room, only showing a shadow at first. Jack prepared himself to see a female Pitch, then the female came over into the dim-light, but she didn't look anything like him.

She had pale blonde hair that was just above her shoulders, and smoky grey eyes. Her outfit, however, had more of a dark touch to it. She wore a long sleeve black shirt, but had many cuts on the arms. And she also wore dark blue skinny jeans, and black converse. Jack thought she was actually pretty.

_Wait._

_Pretty?! What was he thinking? She's Pitch's daughter._

"Who is this?" Elizabeth asked, sounding very annoyed. Even her voice sounded pretty to him. '_Stop it Jack!'_ He thought. Jack looked back at her eyes, and realized she was glaring at him. He decided to have some _fun _with her. "Jack Frost, beautiful." She gasped. While Pitch gave him a look that could kill. He tried so hard to control his laughing, but failed. Their expressions were just priceless. Elizabeth finally smirked. She knew what he was trying to do. Like it was first prize, she held out Jacks staff in front of him. She waited for his reaction, and a couple of seconds later, he gasped. Now it was her turn to laugh. "Hey! Give it back!" Elizabeth turned around, and walked to the door. "Nope." And was out of sight.

Pitch turned to Jack, "Did you just call her beautiful?!" Jack was well aware of the death tone Pitch was giving him. "Yep." Pitch grasped the bars of the cage, "Don't say that ever again. Or I will personally rip out your throat." Pitch walked out the room. Jack sighed. Maybe, just maybe, being kidnapped by Pitch wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! Welcome back! For the guest reviewer, I haven't read the books, and Elizabeth is how I want her to be. She will be more explained later! Don't ya' worry! Now, onto the chapter!**

Jack smiled through his cell bars.

Elizabeth was sitting next to him outside of the cell, telling a really un-funny joke. But Jack liked her company anyways. How long has he been stuck in this cell? He had lost track of time with her around. As she finished her 'joke', Jack was laughing. Sure, it was fake, but oh well. Jack looked up, finished from his laughing, and saw her just smiling and...

Wait.

Was she-

_Blushing?!_

He felt ready to yell in victory, but bottled it all up inside. Elizabeth turned away quickly, seeming to get more red in the face. Jack decided to joke with her.

"What's wrong, Beautiful?"

She didn't gasp like she did when he did it the first time. She just blushed even more. And Pitch wasn't around sooo...It was time for some more '_fun' . _

" Am I that hot? You are blushing quite a bit."

Jack stared and waited for her reaction. He thought he heard a faint 'Shut up' from her. He smiled.'_ Just a little longer.' _he thought to himself.

"Oh, c'mon 'Beth," Elizabeth burst out laughing.

"Beth? Since when did you start the nick names with me?" Jack shrugged.

"Elizabeth is to long. Beth is much more shorter." She made an 'Oh' sound while nodding.

"But...was my joke really that funny?" Jack smirked even wider.

"Not really."

"Jack!"

.

.

.

North, Tooth, and Bunnymund were in North's work shop. At just staring at the globe full of believers. They were looking for Jack. Bunnymund was painting an egg, trying to look like he wasn't worried. He failed. Tooth didn't even bother hiding her worry over him. North's face was expressionless, while messing with this big machine that did moon-knows-what. Sandy was busy giving dreams to children; And looking for Jack.

"North, where is Frost-bite? You've been looking at that thing for an hour! You should have found him by now!" Bunny stated.

North just ignored him and kept messing with the machine.

"North! You become deaf or somethin'?' I said-" He was interrupted by Tooth.

"Bunny! I'm sure North is trying hard to find him! We just have to have patience!"

North suddenly yelled out, "I found Jack!" Tooth and Bunny stopped talking and were at North's side in seconds.

"What?! Where is he?!" They both said simultaneously.

North looked back at the panels, "He's in..." North's eyes widened, "Pitch's lair!"

There was silence. Until Bunnymund exclaimed. "What?! What do you mean, 'Pitch's lair'?!" North sighed, hoping the machine was wrong. It wasn't.

" Exactly what it means." Tooth looked as if she was about to faint.

"We have to get him out of there!"

"I know Tooth." North replied. _Great. Just great. Just...Great._ He sighed.

Bunnymund abandoned his egg, and looked at the weird machinery again. Still the same. Jack's in Pitch's lair. Scared. Alone. They had to get him out. They _have _to.

"So, what are we doing sitting around for?! We have to save Jack!"

Bunnymund didn't wait for an answer, and started to walk-er- hop out of the room.

"Bunny wait!" It was Tooth.

He turned to her impatiently. "What Tooth!?"

She seemed to cower a bit, making him regret that.

"We have to wait for Sandy..." He sighed. Fair enough.

"Ok, Tooth. We'll wait. Oh, and Tooth?" Tooth looked at him, "Sorry for yelling at ya' earlier."

Tooth smiled, and nodded. Bunny smiled, just as Sandy floated into the room.

North immediately noticed him.

"Sandy! There you are!"

Sandy waved, but you could tell he was very worried.

North took notice, and he was pretty sure the others could to.

"Don't worry Sandy! We will get Jack back! We even know where he is!"

Sandy's head shot up from looking at the floor. Cursive golden letters appeared over him.

'_Where is he?!'_

North sighed.

Bunny shook his head.

Tooth started to bawl.

Sandy looked confused.

North was the one who broke the un-comfortable silence.

"Sandy...Jack...is in Pitch's lair..."

Sandy's mouth widened.

'_What?! He can't be there! Are you sure?'_

Sandy's golden letters went to fast for anyone to even read. North nodded, not wanting to believe himself. Bunny spoke up.

"Don't worry Sandy, we're getting him back. Now." Everyone turned to him.

"N-Now?! But, shouldn't we plan it out or something?" Tooth asked. Bunny nodded firmly.

"Already have one." Everyone looked astonished.

North wanted to be extra sure Bunny was telling the truth.

"You are absolutely positive that this 'plan' of yours will work?"

"Positive." North looked relived.

"We will go later. Tell us the plan first."

.

.

.

Elizabeth was amazed. Jack had made beautiful frost patterns all over his cell walls. Jack noticed it. He turned to her, a half-serious and half-mischievous look on his face.

"Come here, 'Beth."

She staggered back. _'What is he planning?'. _Slowly she walked back over to him. Jack placed his staff on her shoulder. Elizabeth was, again, amazed. Frost spread out all her shirt, leaving a beautiful pattern. But, she shivered. Jack looked at her worried.

"Is it to cold for you? I'm sorry!" She shook her head.

"No! It's not, it's...amazing..." She looked at Jack and half-way blushed. He repeated her action's.

"Thanks..." It was told in a quiet tone, but she still heard it. Jack turned away. '_C'mon Jack! Say something to her!'_

"So...erm...Pitch's daughter, huh?"

"Sort of." What? 'Sort of."? What does she mean by that?

"What do you mean by that?" She only shook her head.

Silence.

"Hey, Jack...?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You being kidnapped by my dad and all..."

"It's not your fault!"

"I know. But my dad won't say that. Me and you both know that."

"Not even if his life depended on it!"

Laughter filled the whole place.

"Do you think they are coming to get you?"

"Who?"

"The Guardians." Oh. Jack forgot about that.

"Probably." Elizabeth looked a bit upset and bit her lip.

Jack tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey, don't be sad! Maybe...you could...come with me...? Y'know of they come here?"

His eyes where hopeful, and a small smile was on his face. But she had reasonable doubts. So she tried thinking them over.

1: She was Pitch's daughter.

2:They were the Guardians, whom hated her father. Also meaning they would hate her.

3: She had fallen in love with their own Guardian, named Jack Frost.

And 4: Good and Evil were never meant to mix together. What-so-ever.

She sighed, making Jack's smile disappear.

"Jack..." How could she say it nicely?

"...What...?" His voice sounded so small and quiet. But one emotion held it all; That was sadness.

"They would hate me, for...for...being _his _daughter...and-" Jack cut her short of her sentence.

"No they won't! Who knows? They might _adore _you! No, they _will _adore you! I'll prove it to them if I have to!" Jack was so eager to persuade her. He really didn't want her stuck in this place. Even if she knew every inch in this place, he didn't care.

He loved her.

.

.

.

Yeti's. Yeti's everywhere. All of them were either getting weapons or getting the sleigh ready. North was leaving Phil in charge, again, Phil wanted to go find Jack. Even though Phil thought he was very annoying and ruined countless of toys, Jack would always remember his name. Only Phil's name out of all the Yeti's. And Jack could memorize him to! Phil appreciated that. A lot. So, Phil wasn't a happy Yeti while he saw the Guardians climb into the sleigh, and ride off. All of the Yeti's and elves tried to make Phil happy again.

They failed.

.

.

.

"We almost there yet?!" Bunny yelled over Wind, whom had come with them to find Jack.

Wind really cared about it's Jack. Wind was guiding them to Pitch's lair, and being noisy while doing so. It could tell that everyone cared about Jack too. But Wind cared more.

"Almost! Wait a little longer!" North yelled right back to Bunny.

"Wind! Please be a bit more quiet?!" Bunny yelled again, but Wind just ignored one was stopping Wind. Not even Man in Moon himself.

A sudden jerk of the sleigh made them freeze on their spot. Wind had stopped them, but why? They weren't even close to being near Jack! Wind twirled around them franticly, and going to the left of them. They _were _close to Jack!

"Let's go! We are almost there! C'mon!" Bunny yelled and jumped of the sleigh, weapons in hand. Every one else followed bunny's actions and soon the where at Pitch's lair.

**So sorry for the long wait! School... but anyways enjoy! ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup'! New chapter is here! (Duh.) I'm not gonna give much away on this chapter! So, hope ya' enjoy! R&R!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

They stood in front of what looked like a cave. They had made it. They where at Pitch's Lair. They thought it was under a bed, but this is better than that. So much better. They were going to get Jack back.

"Ready?" North said.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." Tooth replied, Bunny and Sandy nodded in agreement. Inching closer to the mouth of the cave, everyone got out their weapons. Bunny ran into the cave, the remaining three waited. Bunny hopped back out.

"Coast is clear!" They all went inside the gaping whole. It was like a mouth, just waiting to eat them all whole. Was their Jack really in this place? Oh no...

"Ok everyone, remember to stay close! And don't wander off!" North said. Bunny smirked.

"Yes, Mum." That made Tooth and Sandy silently laugh Well, Sandy would've silently laugh anyways. North just rolled his eyes, but still smiled.

"But, someone will have to keep an eye out for Pitch."

"Your right...Any volunteers?" They all eyed each other. North thought.

"The one who is volunteer gets to hug Jack first." Hands shot in the air.

"Tooth, you are volunteer." Tooth smiled big, while the other two looked disappointed.

"Ok! I'm ready to go!" Tooth said happily.

"Of course you are Tooth! Your huggin' Jack first! When we find him, at least."

Tooth smiled cheerily and nodded, totally rubbing it in his face. Bunny rolled his eyes, and started to go in a little deeper into the darkness. Everyone followed him. Tooth was wildly looking around for Pitch, it was her temporary job as of now. There was a groaning sound; like a zombie, or something. Everyone stood perfectly still, and they could see a shadow limping to where the Guardians were. Bunny shakily pointed his flashlight towards the figure. It was getting closer, and closer.

_It was_ _right in front of them._

_._

_._

_._

Jack heard a groan, it was long and drone out. Elizabeth heard it to, but she looked surprisingly calm. Whereas Jack was about to scream like a little girl. Even though Elizabeth was outside of the bars that protected him. He was still terrified. Jack looked at her, wide-eyed.

"W-...What was t-that...?" Elizabeth turned to him, and when she did, she just bursted out laughing.

"W-What?! I'm T-TERRIFIED!" She stopped laughing, but she couldn't hide the big grin and a few giggles.

"It's Glenn." Glenn who?

"Who's that?"

"He's like a guard dog. But a zombie. A human zombie." Elizabeth said with a shrug.

"A...zombie? Really? Pitch could not have picked anything cooler?"

"Oh your the one to talk! You just said that," She did her best impression of Jack's scared voice," I-I-I'm T-TERRIFIED!"

She started to laugh again, but was cut of by screams.

**"AAAAAHHHHHH!"**

**"TOOTH! GET BACK!"**

.

.

.

Pitch was in China giving Nightmares freely to children. He was thinking about Jack calling his little girl 'Beautiful.' Yeah, Pitch thought she grew up to be a beautiful woman, but hearing that from Jack Frost was like a hard slap in the face. Pitch was an Over-protective father, but he didn't think he was. He was just looking out for her. That's what dad's did. But for the past few nights she had been secretly talking to him, he knew she was now. And if that Frost did anything to her, he would kill him slowly, and painfully. Very painfully.

"Stupid Frost." He muttered under his breath.

He regretted kidnapping Jack, know Elizabeth was all over him. Most dad's hate seeing a boy with their little girls, and that's how Pitch felt. He was done. Now to the next country; Russia. God, let this go fast.

.

.

.

It was a zombie, inching closer to them in each passing second. Tooth screamed first, it was a good ten feet away from her, but it was the closest distance.

**"TOOTH! GET BACK!" **Bunny shouted, while North was charging at the creature. But it wasn't trying to eat them. North stopped, a confused look on his face.

"W-What is it doing?" North asked. He looked at Sandy, who shrugged.

"I don't think it will attack us, mate." Bunny said.

"Me neither." Tooth said, looking a bit pale.

"Fine. Let's keep looking for Jack."

Walking past the dark and, how Tooth put it, scary walls, Bunny stopped. Everyone turned to him. Sandy had a big question mark above his head.

_'What is it?'_ Bunny shook his head.

"I think I heard something...Probably just my imagination." Everyone went deathly quiet. Was that singing?

.

.

.

Elizabeth could not believe she was doing this. Jack had somehow got her to sing. Elizabeth wasn't the best at it, and she didn't like to either. But, her she was, singing to Jack Frost. Could this get any worse? She wished to Man in Moon she would get this over with quickly. Jack waited patiently. After a few more seconds, she sang.

_Playground school bell rings,_

_Again..._

_Rainclouds come to play,_

_Again..._

_Has no one told you she's not breathing..?_

_Hello,_

_I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to,_

_Hello..._

She paused for a bit to see Jack's face. He looked at her in amazement. Probably because she sounded horrible. Crap.

_If I smile and don't believe..._

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream,_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken._

_Hello,_

_I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide._

_Don't cry..._

Elizabeth glanced at Jack again. Jack looked star-struck, or at least his acting skills were kicking in._'Jack, stop hiding your emotions by acting! I know I suck, ok?!'_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping._

_Hello,_

_I'm still here..._

_All that's left of yesterday..._

Elizabeth sat back and covered her face. _'Great, he's gonna tease me now.."_

"That was amazing..." She heard Jack whisper.

"That was terrible." Elizabeth mumbled back.

Jack's outburst made her jump. "No it wasn't! It was fantastic! Honest!" She smiled.

.

.

.

"Did you hear that?" North asked.

"Yeah! Who was that? Is Jack with them?" Tooth replied.

"It was a she Tooth. A female's voice." Bunny corrected her. Until that thought dawned on them. _A girl is with Jack?! _

"Well, if we are close, lets..." North continued slowly. "Follow it." Bunny was about t laugh.

"North, I highly doubt Frostbite is gonna do _that!" _Bunny then roared in laughter. A groan came from that forgotten zombie.

"What do we do with it?" Tooth asked. North shook his head.

"Leave him. He does no harm...yet."

"Yeah, yet." Bunny agreed sarcastically. And with that, they ran closer to the voice.

.

.

.

"Really?! No way!" Elizabeth laughed. Jack was telling her about one time when he froze Bunny's ears together. Hey, it was pretty funny.

"Yep! He couldn't hear anything for days!" The two threw themselves into fits of laughter. A few minutes later they were wiping the tears of laughter from their eyes. They looked at each other, and slowly started to lean toward one another. Their lips were inches apart...

"Jack! What are your doin'?!" Both Jack and Elizabeth flew away from each other, and looked at the surprised Guardians. All their jaws dropped. _Bus-ted!_

_._

_._

_._

**_Uh-Oh! _Whats gonna happen now?! Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
